Bento
by Crystalized Harmony
Summary: Semua teman Kotaro pergi ke sekolah dengan membawa bento yang dibuatkan oleh ibu mereka dengan penuh cinta. Hanya Kotaro yang tidak membawa bento karena ibunya telah lama meninggal./"..Ckckck, kasihan sekali kamu Kotaro,"/"Misha, aku iri pada mereka,"


**a/n: **Fic pendek di bawah 1000 kata lagi XD Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini vea tertarik pada kisah Cinta Kekasih - Cinta Keluarga - Cinta Tuhan, rasanya terkesan tenang dan santai dalam menulisnya.. Vea juga mengusahakan untuk menyelipkan pesan-pesan moral di dalamnya, semoga bisa kau ambil pesannya =D

* * *

><p><strong>Bento<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pitaten © Koge Donbo<strong>

**Bento © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Kotaro pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa. Tak ada yang istimewa di hari itu. Aktifitas belajar pun terkesan terlalu biasa untuk seorang pemuda berambut ungu itu. Sampai semua masalah bermula ketika jam istirahat tiba.

_Halaman belakang sekolah, di bawah pohon apel_.

"Hei, _bento _apa yang kau bawa? Ayo keluarkan!" seru Koboshi dengan gembira. Ia tampak mengeluarkan kotak _bento _hitamnya. Hal itu kemudian diikuti oleh Dai-chan dan juga Ten-chan.

"Karena ibu terburu-buru ke rumah sakit, tadi aku dibuatkan _roll sandwicth _untuk _bento_ku, kalian mau?" tanya Ten-chan menawarkan _bento_nya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian bergegas memakan _sandwitch _yang telah disiapkan oleh ibunya itu. Ayahnya menderita penyakit kronis dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Oleh karena itu, terkadang ibu Ten-chan hanya menyiapkan makanan sederhana untuk bekalnya.

"Wah, Ten-chan, rasanya enak sekali. Meskipun ibumu terbilang sibuk, tapi dia masih menyempatkan diri membuatkanmu bekal. Beliau pasti sangat menyayangimu," gumam Koboshi yang telah menghabiskan satu potong _roll sandwitch_.

"Hahaha, ini sih cuma makanan rakyat jelata. Lihat nih _bento _yang dibuat ibuku!" pamer Dai-chan. "Ini merupakan masakan Prancis yang sudah diperhitungkan keakuratannya dalam memenuhi gizi untuk tubuh dan otakku. Ibuku sendiri yang membuatnya,"

"Dasar sok pamer!" ledek Ten-chan kemudian. Dai-chan masih tidak peduli dan melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Kotaro, mana _bento_mu?" tanya Dai-chan heran. Sedari tadi, ia tidak melihat pemuda berambut ungu itu memegang sebuah kotak makanan.

"A—A—Aku tidak membawa _bento_," jawab Kotaro terbata-bata.

"Kenapa? Ibumu sibuk? Kasihan sekali," gumam Dai-chan.

"Ibuku juga sibuk, tapi ibu selalu menyempatkan diri membuatkan _bento_ untukku. Jangan-jangan, ibumu tidak menyayangimu," sahut Ten-chan. Wajah Kotaro berubah. Rautnya kini menampakkan kekesalan.

"Ibuku menyayangiku kok!" seru Kotaro seraya bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"Terus, kenapa ibumu tidak membuatkanmu _bento_?" tanya Dai-chan heran.

"Ka—Karena ibuku sudah meninggal," jawab Kotaro dengan nada sedih.

"Hah? Kau jadi tidak punya ibu ya? Ckckck, kasihan sekali," sahut Dai-chan dengan nada mengejek.

"Ugh!" Kotaro yang kesal kemudian langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan teman sekelasnya itu. Ia bahkan langsung meminta izin pada guru untuk pulang cepat.

Kotaro terus berlari dan berlari dengan keadaan menahan tangis. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jalan. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk oleh ejekan teman sekelasnya itu. Dan jiwanya tengah merana dengan rasa iri akan kawannya yang memiliki ibu. Oleh karena itu, ia hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya. Terus dan terus. Sampai akhirnya tanpa sengaja menubruk seorang gadis.

"Akh!" rintih gadis itu. Kotaro yang seakan tersadar dari lamunannya langsung membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Mi—Misha?" panggil pemuda itu keheranan.

"Kotaro-kun!"

"Huwa! Misha!" Kotaro langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Misha. Pemuda itu kemudian meluapkan semua perasaannya. Semua keluh kesahnya. Semua ia tumpahkan pada gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Emh, jadi begitu?" gumam Misha setelah Kotaro mengakhiri ceritanya. Kotaro mengangguk—masih dengan air mata mengalir dalam pelupuknya.

"Andai saja saat itu aku yang mati. Aku takkan kesepian. Ibu pasti selamat!" keluh Kotaro menyesalkan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang telah menimpanya.

"Kau jangan berbicara seperti itu, Kotaro-kun, su! Itu tidak benar, su! Kalau Kotaro tidak selamat, su! Meskipun ibu Kotaro selamat, beliau tidak akan senang, su! Karena itu, Kotaro tidak boleh bersedih, su! Nanti ibu Kotaro yang telah tinggal di syurga merasa sedih, su! Kotaro tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan nyawa yang telah diberikan ibu Kotaro, su!" nasihat Misha. Kata-kata itu seakan-akan membuka mata hati Kotaro. Pemuda itu terlihat mulai kembali memancarkan api-api semangatnya.

"Tapi, Misha, kadang aku iri dengan teman-temanku. Setiap hari mereka membawa _bento _yang dibuat dengan penuh kasih sayang oleh ibu mereka. Sementara aku? Tak ada yang membuatkan _bento_ untukku," curhat Kotaro. Misha tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu, mulai besok, aku akan membuatkan _bento_ untuk Kotaro-kun, su!"

"Eh, yang benar?"

"Tentu!"

"Makasih, Misha!"

Misha hanya tersenyum lembut melihat Kotaro yang melonjak kegirangan. Ah, Kotaro, Kotaro. Terkadang sebuah masalah yang terlihat besar bila kau rasakan dapat dihadapi dengan suatu cara yang sederhana. Benar begitu bukan?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

**Review Please?**


End file.
